


Drinks and Turtles

by panther_night



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther_night/pseuds/panther_night
Summary: Thomas gets drunk at the annual Christmas party and decides to talk to Alastair.
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Drinks and Turtles

Thomas was angry, furious even. How dare Alastair bloody Carstairs be here at this moment, at this exact occasion. It was the annual London Institute Christmas Party which the entire Enclave attended. Including the Carstairs. Thomas knew that he was unreasonable and that Alastair had every right to attend this party. Especially since Elias Carstairs just returned to his family. Still, that didn't mean Thomas would simply accept Alastair's presence anywhere near him. Particularly, when Alastair looked absolutely striking in his formal wear and the candlelight illuminating his skin and black hair. Why did he even think about how Alastair looked? It didn't matter to him at all. 

No, Thomas wouldn't stand for it. He glowered at his drink which was the fifth of the evening already. Normally, he would only drink a glass of champagne to toast with the others at such an occasion. He didn't even like alcohol that much, and he saw what it did to Matthew. But desperation caused him to find solace in alcohol in the hopes he could get drunk enough to forget Alastair. 

In hindsight, it was a bad idea. The alcohol just made him angrier and less cautious to hide this anger. If his friends weren't too occupied with their own drama, they probably would have made sure Thomas never got to his fifth drink. But alas, no one thought that Thomas would be the one to act out. So, none of his friends was near him when he went over to Alastair Carstairs who was standing by himself looking out of a window. 

"Carstairs," Thomas said gruffly slurring the words a bit: "May I have a word with you." It wasn't a question exactly. Alastair looked startled to be addressed by Thomas but slowly nodded. 

"Lead the way, Thomas."

Thomas took Alastair's arm, maybe a bot forcefully, and guided them both to an adjacent room which was luckily empty of other people. Then Thomas turned to face Alastair letting go of his arm. He tried to look Alastair in the eyes, but everything was a bit out of focus. And was the room swaying or was that Thomas himself? He wasn't quite sure.

"You are an ignorant turtle," he told Alastair.

"I'm a what now?"

"I said what I said," Thomas replied, though he wasn't quite sure why he said it or why he kept talking.

"You're an ignorant turtle who ruins my Christmas party with your stupid good looks." Wait, what was he saying? He had entirely lost the point by now.

"Thomas," Alastair said cautiously: "Are you drunk?" 

Until this point, Alastair's evening had been quite ordinary. He arrived at the Institute with his family and since then avoided them and almost everyone else at the party. Sure, he had made some small talk with Toby and Augustus, but after that, he mostly tried to evade people. Especially people with the names Fairchild, Herondale and Lightwood. Yet, here he was with a drunk Thomas Lightwood, alone in a room with no clue how to proceed. 

"I'm perfectly capable of handling my drinks." Thomas now said while stumbling over his feet, almost knocking into a table if Alastair hadn't caught him by his arm in the last second.

"Sure, you are. Now, what was that about my looks?"  
Alastair was pretty sure that Thomas blushed which was quite a miracle in his state.

"I didn't say anything." He mumbled, his eyes going cross-eyed.

"Right, of course not. I'm just going to ignore that you called me a handsome turtle." Alastair wasn't sure if he should be delighted that Thomas was talking to him, even if intoxicated, or crushed that Thomas only approached him to curse at him. Though his curses were adorable. Alastair had to admit he was never called a turtle before. 

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Thomas passing out before it was too late and the might of Thomas fell on Alastair. After a few disorientating seconds, Alastair found himself on the floor with a snoring Thomas on top of him.

"Just my luck," Alastair muttered. He tried to move or push Thomas off of him but to no avail. 

"I just hope nobody comes into this room," Alastair said to no one particular: "Because that would be hard to explain."

"I guess I have to wait until you've slept off your alcohol." He told the sleeping Thomas. "Which is going to be quite interesting."


End file.
